


feel like summer (& i don’t wanna miss you)

by fancyjeong



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, a lil sad idk, wheein kinda has commitment issues idk, wheesun - Freeform, yongsun just wants to be loved smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: three months is all they had, and it’s fine if they’re only pretendingor, yongsun thinks three months to try not to fall in love is the hardest thing she’s ever had to dobased on summer by keshi
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 9





	feel like summer (& i don’t wanna miss you)

“what’re you going to do after summer?” 

“go back to school, i guess. there isn’t much to do besides trying to graduate and find a job.” 

yongsun doesn’t like the sound of summer ending. it’s much too soon, and it’s over much too fast. she doesn’t want to think about how boring her days will be without the girl in her arms right now. she doesn’t want to go a day without meeting her, without talking to her. 

“what about you?” wheein glances up at her, eyes shining in all their glory.

“i’ll try to get a job, probably. it’s my last year of being free from college and not having a job to be tied down to. i’d say this summer made the year better,” 

wheein grins, “you’re not falling for me already, are you?” she teases, and yongsun’s face falls for a split second. 

“you wish. we had an agreement, didn’t we?” she replies, wishing they  _ didn’t  _ have an agreement. it would make everything so much easier. 

“right. no feelings, no love.” 

_ three months, try not to fall in love.  _

yongsun remembers what wheein had said the first night they met. it wouldn’t have been this hard if wheein hadn’t been this perfect. how could yongsun not have fallen when wheein was everything she’s ever dreamed of? 

yongsun loves the way wheein laughs at her unfunny jokes, the way she smiles at yongsun under the sky full of stars. yongsun loves the way wheein calls her name repeatedly as she fucks her for hours on end, the way wheein looks so wrecked yet ever so beautiful afterwards. 

yongsun doesn’t want to know what it feels like to lose someone she’s never had in the first place. she leaves tomorrow, and it baffles yongsun why she isn’t kissing wheein right now. why she isn’t making her scream her name for the last time, why she isn’t ruining her tonight. 

and she thinks it’s stupid of her to keep laying here like this, in silence with the girl she’s fallen so hopelessly in love with when she could be doing so many more things. they could’ve been at the beach watching the stars, or walking aimlessly until they eventually found their way back to yongsun’s summer house. but  _ fuck,  _ all she wants to do right now is appreciate how warm wheein feels in her arms. how right it all feels, even if it’ll be gone too soon and she’ll be reminded that whatever they have doesn’t mean anything. 

“do you still wanna be friends after summer ends?” wheein asks, and yongsun feels just a little more empty at her choice of words. she smiles anyways, because being friends with wheein is the next best thing to being lovers, right? 

“of course,” yongsun cringes at how her voice shakes slightly. “do you want my number or something? or i could give you my email, if you prefer that, but does anyone really use emails to converse nowadays? not saying that it’s bad if you do, but like-“ she’s cut off when wheein bursts out laughing, and she only realises now that she’s been rambling like a fool. 

“all i need is your address, yongsun.” she says, turning to the bedside table to grab a pen and paper. “here, write your address down and i’ll send you a letter when we both get back home, how about that?” 

she thrusts the pen and paper towards yongsun, and the older smiles softly before scrawling her address on the paper. she never thought wheein would be the kind of person who preferred writing letters over texting, but then again, she doesn’t know much about her. apart from the fact that wheein is an art major in college, and that she has a pet cat she loves to death. 

yongsun realises she and wheein are almost strangers. but how could it have been so easy to fall in love with someone she barely knows? three months was plenty of time to get to know each other, but yongsun knows only now that time flies without her noticing. every night she had spent with wheein, she had told herself that there would be another the next day. and now there isn’t a tomorrow for them, and yongsun isn’t sure how she’s going to handle that. 

“i can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow,” 

“me neither. time does fly by when you’re having fun, i guess.” 

_ of course. that’s all this is to her — fun.  _

yongsun is reminded once again of how stupid she’s been to let herself fall for wheein. she shouldn’t be feeling this helpless, this emptiness at the thought of the younger leaving. 

“goodnight, yongsun.” wheein smiles at her, and yongsun’s chest suddenly feels ten times heavier. like she can’t breathe. 

she presses a soft kiss onto wheein’s forehead, “goodnight, wheein.” 

she tries not to think about how she won’t get to say goodnight to wheein in twenty four hours. blocks out the thoughts in her head telling her that this is goodbye, not goodnight. 

three months is all they had, and it’s fine if they’re only pretending. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
